Talk:W. D. Gaster/@comment-27610064-20160117010418
Long post so... FIRST THINGS THAT ARE PRETTY MUCH BASED ON FACTS: What if all the Kids that fell into the underground, became... well, what do people become after they die? Yea... Skeletons! There are multiple SOULs, that could belong to Sans, Papyrus, Gaster, and even Mettaton. Papyrus could be the SOUL that represents bravery, which often is confused with stupidity. Sans could be the SOUL that represents justice. He DOES judge you after all while you hear church like bells ringing. Gaster could be the SOUL that represents perseverance. That seems to be what was doing, working on his experiments, no matter what... just that in this case not the difficulty was the problem, but the fact that he was doing unethical work. NOT 100% BASED ON FACTS ANYMORE, STARTING TO ASSUME STUFF, STILL MAKES A LOT OF SENSE: That seems to make a lot of sense to me. Why would there be skeletons in a coffin, while there are skeletons running around? It was said that the skeletons just showed up one day. Maybe the dead kids were left in the coffins until they became monsters. That still leaves me wondering, where are the other kids? Too early? Are they still rotting? Or did Gaster maybe work on the kids that died / rotted later than him? I mean... we KNOW that Alphys isn't a scientist... She is just a Nerd. And on another part, we get told, that certain dead monsters, can't be remembered, but everything is the same without them... Did Gaster do all the science work, die, and then he has to watch from the "other side" (the being dead side) how suddenly everyone thinks that his inventions and notes, were made by Alphys? I don't think Alphys is the kind of scientist that creates robots. That's rather something for a mad scentist that wants to... maybe revive someone they like? Like... a fallen kid would want to revive another fallen kid? Just that one fallen kid is an undead skeleton professor, now? The idea that Gaster made Mettaton from one of the kids remains, sounds much more believable then someone who reads comic books, creating a "sentient" robot... Alphys can barely even do the easiest tasks. NOW I AM JUST ASSUMING A LOT AND PICKING WHAT SOUNDS AWESOME BUT ALSO LEGIT TO ME: Mettaton could be the SOUL that belongs to the kid with the Ballet Shoes and Old Tutu. Could the other souls also be someone we know? Who could Patience be? The ribbon yells "Girl!" and the knife probably means the character is violent... Can't be Undyne... she has no patience, and she doesn't seem like she could have been a human once. The other people that i KNOW as girls, are just not violent in any way... And who could Kindness be? Both items are cooking related, and everything related to this SOUL seems to be food related too... Can't think of ANY cooking / food / fat related character, except the skeletons and Undyne. NOT SURE IF THIS CAN EVEN BE DESCRIBED AS LEGIT, BUT I SURE THINK IT'S A GREAT THEORY: Wish i knew more about what people can turn into when they die... People can become Zombies, Skeletons, Killer Robots... What else do our anime... I MEAN MEDICINE BOOKS tell us? Thinking about it... Don't people become trees in certain religions or something like that? There IS that weird tree right in the beginning of the game. It looked so suspicious and never meant anything... It's i think where Toriel says "sorry for taking so long". Trees are known to be patient, aren't they? Isn't there a tree race in many different stories, that always tend to... not reveal that they are actually living beings? In LOTR they are called Ent for example. The Tree could be Patience. Possibly the second fallen kid, who was possibly put to rest, and then became the Tree, before people (monsters) realized, that human bodies, actually become monster soulds when they die. From this they learned that they have to do something about this "turning into random stuff", like a tree, so they put the humans into stone coffins, until they turned into skeletons, or were made into monsters in some other way. Only for kindness, i don't even have a wild guess. A food related kind character that could have been a human once? The best thing i can think of, is So Sorry being chubby, and... well... he doesn't seem like he EVER had anything to do with a human soul :P TL;DR SKELETONS ARE PEOPLE!!!